


Give It Up To Me

by KrisStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Felching, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sugar Daddy, That tag looks horrendous oh god, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to end up making me come with all the boys in our lounge," he finished, his tone softening the longer he spoke.</p><p>"And?" Harry murmured, placing his palm over the crevice of Louis' arse, keeping the plug nice and tight inside of him. "What if I wanted you to?"</p><p>Or the cliché where Louis isn't supposed to come but he does, and that can't go unpunished in Harry's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It Up To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouisBootyGotMeLikeOh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisBootyGotMeLikeOh/gifts), [D1ona30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/gifts).



> I would like to alternatively title this fic _An Ode to Louis Tomlinson's Nipples_ even though I totally strayed from that topic at certain points in order to satisfy my dirty mind. 
> 
> HUGE thanks to my favorite emoji [right here](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com) for dealing me throughout the creation of this fic and helping me get inspired with it from our conversations. She literally does so much to help me with my fics and I cannot thank her enough! This fic would be nonexistent without her help, so you should go check out her wonderful fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30/works).
> 
> Also, another little note to my lovely friend [Candace](http://harryslittlelovelylouis.tumblr.com) whose birthday was over a week ago and I was supposed to have another fic finished for her by then, but then I was a procrastinator and squeezed this out instead. I'm terrible. Oops. 
> 
> I got the title from the song "Give It Up To Me" by Shakira because those lyrics were _written_ for a Daddy Kink fic, I promise you that.
> 
> Be warned that this fic is very self-indulgent and I put in a lot of things. Like, a lot. Again, oops.

Louis never thought he'd be one to enjoy wearing lace and wandering around a house in nothing but that and a large jumper. Then again, he never expected to be nineteen years old and living with a rich and gorgeous twenty-three year old businessman in a house bigger than any he'd ever seen, especially for one, now two, people.  
  
He especially didn't expect to enjoy calling someone other than his father daddy but Harry had encouraged and hinted until Louis decided what the hell? and finally let it out during a night of particularly vocal sex. He'd been on strict orders not to come until Harry had finished, but after he purred out the word as Harry thrusted into him, he'd been given two orgasms before Harry even pulled out. Needless to say, daddy became a permanent fixture inside of the bedroom.  
  
Sometimes, Louis accidentally let it slip into their every day lives, and now it just felt natural to ask Harry, "How was work, Daddy?" or "Thank you for lunch, Daddy," or, Harry's personal favorite, "Please fuck me, Daddy." It became a normal part of their relationship. It was comfortable.  
  
Comfortable—something Louis was not when Harry had his arse stuffed with a butt plug on their monthly boys' night.  
  
Most of the time, Louis relished in the nights he got to spend with just he and Harry's closest friends. It was nice to take some time for just the five of them and talk about nonsense without worrying about much else. But tonight, he was plugged up and worried any one of them could find out at any given moment—even worse, he _liked_ the feeling.  
  
Harry must've too, judging by the way he'd let his hand sink lower and lower as a movie played on their flat screen until he had his index pressed to the end of the plug through his trousers. The other boys were enamored with the Hulk and Captain America while Louis was trying hard not come as Harry continued to push the plug up into Louis, brushing his prostate nearly every time.  
  
The boys didn't take notice until Louis accidentally let a whimper escape him; it wasn't his fault. Harry had been pressing against it repeatedly for the past three minutes straight, simulating the feeling of getting fucked. Louis was always a bit noisy during sex, and Harry knew he couldn't keep silent even with a motive to do so.  
  
"Louis?" Zayn questioned; he was the closest to Louis and Harry, seated on the chair beside the couch end where they were tangled together. "You okay?"  
  
Louis' breath hitched as Harry smirked at him while teasing the plug inside of him once again. "Fine," Louis answered, voice breathy and noticeably different from his usual tone. He would've elaborated, but Harry's hand was still resting on his bum and he didn't want to test how far Harry would take this (he did, but he didn't want the other boys to know that).  
  
"Alright," Zayn muttered in reply, already absorbed in the film once again. Louis sighed a breath of relief, tilting his head to give Harry a look of annoyance.  
  
"C'mon, baby," Harry whispered in reply, smiling proudly. "Don't give me that look."  
  
"You're so cruel," Louis said just as quietly, shifting forward carefully ineffort to relieve the pressure of the plug. Unfortunately, it just made matters worse as Harry followed him with his hand and pushed harder. "You're going to end up making me come with all the boys in our lounge," he finished, his tone softening the longer he spoke.  
  
"And?" Harry murmured, placing his palm over the crevice of Louis' arse, keeping the plug nice and tight inside of him. "What if I wanted you to?"  
  
Louis tensed up, another shot of arousal flowing straight to his cock. It was like a switch flipped in his mind and he was in another mindset altogether. "Fuck—are you gonna make me do that, Daddy?"  
  
He didn't know if he sounded more desperate or aroused. If Harry kept on, he'd be moaning out the word "Daddy," as loud as ever within minutes.  
  
Harry seemed to mull it over, kissing the side of Louis' head. "No. Not this time, at least," he answered. "Don't wanna make you uncomfortable, babe, you know that."  
  
_Yet you leave a butt plug in me knowing we'll be surrounded by our friends for four hours_ , Louis thought petulantly, but didn't dare say it. It wasn't like the public aspect of it was uncomfortable, really; he and Harry had fucked in bathrooms before. But it was the plug part—it was sitting right on top of his prostate and he knew if he came before Harry gave him the go-ahead, he'd be in for it tonight. Come to think of it, his punishments were never bad, but the thought of disappointing Harry was enough to keep him quiet.  
  
Maybe that was why this worked; Louis wasn't just mindlessly submissive to anyone, and it even took a while for him to work up the courage to let Harry have control of him like that. But he loved to please people, and he loved Harry—combining those two things didn't seem like such a ludicrous idea. It sounded perfect, honestly.  
  
"I want to come," Louis responded after a few moments of silence. "Daddy, it got me so hard," he griped, moaning for emphasis. That last part, apparently, wasn't the smartest idea.  
  
"Seriously, Louis," Liam piped in, concern oozing from his voice. "Are you alright?"  
  
"He's fine," Harry answered for him this time. "Just a bit sick, I think. He feels pretty hot."  
  
Louis looked up at Harry's half-smirk, wanting to roll his eyes. Even in the midst of some risky exhibitionist sexy stuff, he was making jokes like an absolute dork.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Lou," Niall said, taking another swig of beer, "but Black Widow's fight scene is coming up and I'd really like to keep distractions to a minimum."  
  
"Meaning you want to stare at her in a skin suit," Zayn muttered.  
  
"Meaning appreciate the view I'm given," Niall countered, and then there was a loud noise and lots of heavy breathing on the screen and conversation was dropped.  
  
"You've got to be quiet," Harry whispered, taking advantage of the other boys' chest-induced trance by kissing Louis' jaw.  
  
Even then, Louis could feel Harry's cock thickening through his thin pajama pants, smiling to himself as he grinded back against him. Harry put a hand on his hip, gripping it tightly as he pulled Louis closer to him. "If you start this, baby, you're gonna have to finish it."  
  
The meaning of his words set in with Louis instantly; he couldn't back out halfway through. It wasn't really a stipulation as much as a formality.  
  
Louis nodded, burying his face into Harry's neck and breathing him in. Usually that was a sign of Louis looking for comfort, but right now, it was Louis enjoying being surrounded by Harry and getting _off_ on it. He moaned breathlessly into Harry's ear, careful to make it quiet enough so that no one within earshot could hear.  
  
"So naughty," Harry hummed against Louis' ear. "Such a naughty boy, aren't you?"  
  
Louis nodded, keeping his mouth on Harry's neck to prevent any loud noises. He pressed back against Harry's hands. "Yeah, naughty."  
  
"And greedy," Harry continued, shoving his palm forward to  make sure Louis got the message. "What happens when you're greedy, boo?"  
  
"I don't get to come," Louis replied, defeated. It was more like an empty promise at this point; sure, Harry made him _work_ for his orgasm on those occasions, sometimes put a cock ring around him if he saw fit, but Louis always came and it was always on Harry's terms.  
  
Nevertheless, Louis let his body go pliant, biting his lower lip to keep back his noises of desperation. Harry, upon feeling Louis relax against him, rubbed his bum affectionately. "Good boy."  
  
Just then, Harry took him by surprise and nudged his hand forward, causing the plug to hit Louis' prostate hard. He bit off a whine into Harry's neck. Harry didn't move, let Louis nip his skin as much as he needed to keep quiet.  
  
He pulled his hand back, instead putting two fingertips against the end of the plug. He thrusted them forward, prodding against Louis' prostate with every movement. Louis was thankful for the spacious room and dark setting or else he was pretty sure the rest of the boys could easily figure out what was going on. It was already dangerous enough as it was.  
  
Louis began panting softly against Harry's neck, biting his lips until it almost hurt. It was hard enough for him not to strip himself bare and beg to be fucked, much less stay still and keep from pushing back into Harry's hands. But he wanted to please, wanted to be so good that he just laid there and took it.  
  
"Daddy," Louis let out against Harry's neck. He knew he was supposed to be quiet, but he couldn't help it; Harry was making him feel so, _so_ good.  
  
Harry reacted instinctively; he pressed against the toy yet again, but he didn't let up like he had been doing. No, he shoved it up into Louis and kept it there, continuously nudging against his spot.  
  
He relaxed his hand after a couple of seconds, recognizing the tell-tale signs of Louis' impending orgasm when Louis clenched his hands into fists around Harry's arms and began breathing out gentle moans. "Movie's almost over, love," Harry said softly, rubbing his palm up and down Louis' arse. "How about I do that again, Lou? Keep it right up against you 'til you can't take it. You come when I say."  
  
Harry's tone made it clear he was fully ready to go through with it, and Louis hadn't an idea of how he was going to deal without coming early. But Harry was determined and Louis knew he'd be letting him come in minutes.  
  
He let out a desperate noise of arousal, nodding into Harry's neck. He sat and waited, knowing Harry loved to surprise him when it came to these things, loved having enough control over the situation to dictate when Louis would get his pleasure and when he'd be allowed to release. It worked out for both of them: Harry enjoyed feeling so empowered while Louis got off on being dominated in such an intimate way.  
  
Knowing it was coming didn't prepare Louis enough for the moment Harry jabbed the plug up into his prostate and held it there. Louis' heart was pounding—he'd been ready to come ten minutes ago, and now he had to deal with constant pressure being applied to his spot.  
  
"Don't come," Harry mumbled, noting the way Louis began to move against his thigh in small movements. "And stay still or I won't even let you until we're alone."  
  
It wasn't "until the boys leave." It was "until we're alone," which sounded much worse because Harry could take a sudden notion to go out to town and either drag Louis with him (torture) or leave him home alone without being allowed to touch himself (worse). Louis screwed his eyes shut, nodding into Harry's neck.  
  
"You're gonna come so hard," Harry remarked, nipping along Louis' ear. "I'm gonna make you dirty your pretty little panties."  
  
"Mmph," Louis whined into Harry's skin. If Harry kept talking to him like that, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep from releasing early. Louis really didn't want to disappoint him, but he was so embarrassingly close as it was. The lace that Louis usually enjoyed parading around in during the day was now a burden; it felt constricting and tight against his hard cock.  
  
"Then after the boys are gone," Harry continued, his voice sounding like pure sex in Louis' ear, "I'm gonna take you upstairs and fuck you nice and hard with your toys before I take a go myself."  
  
Louis' skin was on fire, Harry's skin feeling like cold water against him. "Maybe I'll let you suck my cock while I use your vibe on you," he commented, sounding nonchalant. "Would you like to suck Daddy's cock?"  
  
Louis was sweating, muttering out an almost incoherent, "Yes, Daddy, love to make you feel good, love your cock."  
  
"Love my cock, baby boy?" Harry questioned, smiling against Louis' ear. "Love it so much you're gonna let me fuck you however I want, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, fuck—" Louis swore, the pressure on his prostate paired with Harry's mouth too much for him as he spilled into his pajama bottoms, convulsing against the lace. He panted against Harry, trying to mold himself against his body and hide.  
  
"You know you weren't supposed to do that," Harry scolded, but still didn't ease the pressure of his hand on the plug. "Did I tell you to come?"  
  
"No," Louis answered, postponing his apology until after he'd given Harry an answer; he'd already done one thing wrong tonight. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to. I'm so sor—"  
  
"Shh, quiet, love," Harry murmured, finally removing his hand from Louis' arse. "You're going to go change your panties when the movie is over and clean yourself up, okay? You'll get your punishment before we go to bed."  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Louis replied, feeling small whenever Harry used that tone with him. He hid his face in Harry's chest for the remainder of the movie, tossing around the thought of just what he'd get as punishment tonight.  
  
Harry didn't speak to him again until the movie was over, prompting him to get up and change. He did so wordlessly, catching Liam's, "Maybe we should go, lads. Louis looks right sick," before he closed the bathroom door behind him.  
  
He got himself stripped bare and clean within minutes, hissing softly at the rough material of the cloth against his cock. His mind kept thinking about what was going to happen as soon as he finished; Harry was undoubtedly waiting for him on their bed as it was, probably deciding which of the toys from their extensive collection he'd use on Louis tonight. When Louis was clean, he was only half hard.  
  
He debated removing the plug, but Harry hadn't specifically told him to do that, so he left it in.  
  
It hit him as he searched for his clothes to wear that he'd went straight here, hadn't bothered to drop by their bedroom and grab anything. Putting back on the soiled underwear would be a waste, and any other clothing would probably be gone in a few minutes anyway. He figured Harry wouldn't mind him showing up naked.  
  
When he got to their bedroom door, he found Harry sitting on the edge of their bed and staring at the door, completely naked and half-hard; he'd been waiting for Louis, then. He padded his way to his boyfriend, stopping as soon as he was in front of him. He didn't move, only crossed his arms in front of his body and waited.  
  
"Take out the plug," were Harry's first words. Louis reached a hand behind himself, but Harry cut him off. "Turn around so Daddy can watch."  
  
Louis turned around, back facing Harry as he searched for purchase on anything to keep him steady while he removed the plug, but he found nothing and Harry  was impatient. He ended up with one hand spreading himself while the other worked the plug out of his hole.  
  
He got it out with only minimal difficulty, but he was fully hard against his stomach by the time it was over. He felt Harry's eyes burning holes into him as he did, only growing harder at the thought of Harry watching him so intently.  
  
"On your back on the bed," Harry demanded, standing from his seat and going straight for their box of sex toys while Louis wordlessly shuffled himself onto the mattress. He laid still, staring at the ceiling and trying to calm his breathing as Harry made his way to him.  
  
Louis tried to refrain from seeing what Harry had brought with him because he'd only psych himself out at the sight, but it seemed like Harry wanted him to see as he carefully placed a vibrator, a set of nipple clamps, and a cock ring on the bed. Louis swallowed, feeling himself harden at the thought of what Harry had planned.  
  
It was silent for a moment as Louis stared at the toys beside him, breathing heavily. He realized Harry wanted him to wait, wanted him to wonder, wanted him to get anxious over whatever was about to happen before Harry spoke more than ten words.  
  
He moaned when Harry suddenly, out of nowhere, reached for his nipple and pulled. He opened his mouth, staring up at Harry as his cock began to fatten even further. He felt his nipples harden, poking up against his chest as Harry toyed with them.  
  
"Don't come," Harry stated, his hand staying secure on Louis' chest. "You come before I say and it gets worse."  
  
Louis swallowed at the words, nodding up at Harry; the _again_ was understood.  
  
Harry used both of his hands to pinch Louis' nipples and tug gently, enough to get them hard but not enough to hurt. Unless the amount of pleasure Louis was getting from it with the knowledge that he wasn't allowed to come could be counted as pain (it could).  
  
Louis whined and moaned softly at every movement of Harry's fingers, his eyes screwing shut as every pull drew him, slowly but surely, closer to orgasm.  
  
"Watch me," Harry demanded, ceasing his pinches and tugs on Louis' nipples. "Watch me play with your pretty little nipples, baby."  
  
That was the last thing Louis needed if he wanted to keep from spurting his load onto his chest, but Harry seemed adamant. Reluctantly, Louis lifted his head and let his eyes fall on his own chest where Harry's long fingers were splayed across.  
  
Harry gave a sharp pinch to his left nipple, quickly followed by a yank to his right. He whimpered desperately, his hips lifting off of the bed and causing his cock to rub against Harry's. When Harry didn't react to the movement, Louis took a chance and did it again—this time, Harry drew away and flicked Louis' nipples hard.  
  
"You know better," Harry spoke. "Don't you?"  
  
Louis nodded just as Harry leaned forward and began biting at his nipples—he alternated from side to side, whichever nub not being attacked by his mouth being tortured with his fingers. He moaned unashamedly at the sensitivity, doing his best to keep his hips glued to the bed.  
  
"But you still break the rules," Harry said, and it took Louis a minute to realize he was continuing his earlier argument. "You still try to get off even though the whole point of this is punishing you for coming before I told you to."  
  
The way Harry worded it made it sound like Louis' orgasms weren't just for him, were there for Harry to take at any given time, and fuck, that was so hot, that Louis' pleasure was reduced to being _Harry's_.  
  
"I'm sorry," Louis spoke, unable to keep his apologies to himself. He hadn't meant to come, the last thing he wanted was to disappoint Harry—  
  
"Shh, I know you are," Harry soothed, finally removing both his hands from Louis' chest and dropping them to his sides to rub up and down them soothingly. He leaned forward to kiss Louis on the nose, and the action almost felt placating. "But that doesn't take it back, does it, baby?"  
  
Louis shook his head, looking at Harry pleadingly. "No, Daddy."  
  
Harry brushed a strand of Louis' hair from his forehead, collecting a few beads of sweat along the way. "So what does Daddy need to do?"  
  
"Punish me," Louis answered immediately, biting his lip as he stared up at Harry. He was impossibly hard, and he was sure he could come just from Harry talking to him in such a way at any second.  
  
Harry petted through Louis' hair, stopping after a few seconds and locking his grip into the strands. He used his grip to pull Louis' face closer to his, licking into his mouth without preamble and sucking onto his bottom lip. Louis went pliant, whimpering helplessly as Harry kissed him.  
  
He didn't notice when Harry's hand disappeared and reached for the toys beside of them, too caught up in Harry's mouth on his. He was still in a daze when Harry's hand snaked between their bodies.  
  
"To make sure you don't come early again," Harry said, and just like that, Harry's hands were removed from his hair and a cock ring was being secured around the base of his dick. Louis bit his lip, eyes darting from the ring to Harry's face that had been right in front of his only seconds ago. Harry was only staring him down, as if challenging Louis to complain. Louis simply swallowed and nodded up at his boyfriend—a sign of submission.  
  
His breath caught when Harry pulled a vibrator from seemingly nowhere—Louis remembered this one specifically as the one that made him come three times in one night about a month ago. He found himself whining in both anticipation and desperation at the realization that Harry was going to use it on him once again while it was virtually impossible for him to come.  
  
"You're going to finger yourself open with me," Harry stated, as if the statement was no different than a typical greeting. "Want you nice and stretched. Got big plans for you."  
  
Even in his sex-haze, Louis felt a surge of pure love roll through his body; he loved how, even now when he was being punished, Harry took care of him.  
  
He let Harry slick up two of his fingers, glancing down as Harry did the same to himself. Harry was the first to slide a finger inside, straight to the knuckle without hesitation; Louis _had_ had a plug in him for the past six hours. Louis watched Harry's eyes grow darker and darker as he immediately slid another finger inside.  
  
"Your turn," Harry commanded, scissoring his two fingers and smirking when Louis moaned. "Finger yourself."  
  
Louis drew his lip between his teeth as he slowly let his hand drop between his legs and instantly pointed his index to his rim. Harry watched with hungry eyes, giving Louis a look when he didn't press his finger inside immediately. Impatient, Harry grabbed Louis' hand and shoved his own finger inside of himself.  
  
"Fuck," Louis swore, feeling Harry's fingers inside of him and prodding around only centimeters from his prostate while he made Louis' own finger do the same. Just the thought of it was hot.  
  
"How's it feel, Lou?" Harry asked, rubbing his finger up into his walls—just another tiny reach and he'd be on his prostate, _fuck_. "Does it feel good?"  
  
Louis wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer, so he settled for clenching the hand not in his arse into the sheets. When Harry didn't press for an answer, Louis assumed he'd done what he was supposed to.  
  
"Add another."  
  
Louis took his middle finger and slid it into his body, pumping it in and out at a steady pace. When Harry sped up the rate at which he shoved his fingers into Louis, however, Louis knew to follow.  
  
When Harry brushed his prostate, Louis whimpered lowly and it was a struggle, having to remind himself to stay put. He didn't think he could very well handle that pressure while he still had a cock ring on. Thankfully, Harry must've been taking pity on Louis as he removed his fingers altogether; Louis figured his assumption was wrong when he muttered, "Keep going. Don't slow down."  
  
Louis continued to finger himself despite the sensitivity building by the second, the angle making it too much of a reach to hit his prostate; it was both a win and a lose. He couldn't help but glance down at his cock, lying hard and leaking against his stomach with the little black ring tight around the base. Just looking had him frustrated.  
  
"Pretty," Harry commented, following Louis' gaze. "I like when your cock gets hard for me."  
  
Louis' eyes trailed after Harry as his hands went from Louis' sides to the pile of toys beside him, reaching for the nipple clamps and — _fuck_ , the clamps. They were undoubtedly Harry's favorite to use on Louis, even more so than the beads or dildos they owned. He loved the response they'd get from Louis—loud and desperate, so pleasured it could be mistaken for pained. It made it the perfect punishment.  
  
He opened up the one of the clamps, eyes trained on Louis' left nipple as it closed around it. Louis moaned unabashedly, not bothering to hide what Harry was doing to him; Harry liked it better when he was noisy, anyway.  
  
"You know," Harry began, smiling down at Louis as he flicked over his neglected nipple, "the only thing I don't like about these things is how they prevent me from sucking. Biting." He adjusted the second clamp, drawing it closer to Louis' chest. "It's a shame," he finished, letting the clamp close with a soft snap.  
  
Louis' back arched as soon as the cold metal of the chain met his overheated skin, a whimper leaving his lips. He felt like he could've come at any second, even with the ring wrapped securely around his dick.  
  
Harry gave the chain a tug, earning a loud mewl of approval from Louis' writhing form. Harry absolutely loved it.  
  
Harry stared down at Louis, a wicked smirk on his face as he moved from his place on top of Louis' body. "Hands and knees."  
  
Louis ignored the dull throb his nipples sent throughout his body as he situated his body weight onto his hands and knees, the chain connecting the clamps heavy enough to cause a small pull while he had his body in this position. His face screwed up in what undoubtedly looked like pain, but he felt the complete opposite.  
  
It took a few agonizing moments for anything to happen; Louis felt the tip of the vibrator nudging against his hole, not pressing in, but touching. It was enough to get Louis whimpering, his arms giving out until he decided his elbows were better than nothing. Perched on his elbows, back arching up and his arse presented, Louis felt overwhelmed.  
  
When Harry finally slid the toy in the first inch, Louis couldn't prevent the soft, "Oh," that fell from his lips. He could only lie there and let Harry take him as he wanted, biting off moans into his arms.  
  
A short, sharp slap landed on his bum, causing Louis to moan louder. His eyes screwed up in pleasure pain, listening as Harry muttered, "You know I like you loud, baby."  
  
Louis whimpered out a small, "Sorry, Daddy."  
  
"Hmm," Harry said, his hands rubbing over the skin of Louis' bum and admiring the handprint beginning to form. On a whim, he brought his hand down to the neglected cheek, watching the white turn red. He smiled to himself when he heard Louis' barely-there declaration of, "Daddy."  
  
"Do you like it when Daddy spanks you?" Harry asked, soothing over Louis' arse with his palms. "Do you like my handprints on your pretty arse? Is that what you want?"  
  
"Please," Louis groaned out on instinct, pushing his bum backward without a thought. He bit his lip, hoping and waiting for the inevitable sting of Harry's hand.  
  
Harry dragged his fingers across the skin of Louis' bum, but he didn't make a move to spank him just yet. It was torture for Louis—he was anxious, already ridiculously hard as the moments passed. He felt Harry's fingertip touch his rim, felt himself flutter underneath the attention.  
  
Harry delivered a quick, short slap to his arse a few seconds later, the unexpected burn causing Louis to moan out loudly. Harry's hand moved to rest on the dip of his back, rubbing soothingly while Louis breathed harshly to himself.  
  
"We're doing ten," Harry said.  
  
Louis didn't know if Harry wanted him to speak, but before he could even begin to formulate a reply, Harry placed another smack to his bum. It was sharper than the last, leaving a more lasting sting. "How many was that, Louis?"  
  
Louis groaned, knowing exactly what Harry wanted him to do. "Two," he said, then after the third, "Three."  
  
With every slap, Louis let out an embarrassingly loud noise. His dick was pressed uncomfortably between his stomach and Harry's thigh, and if it wasn't for the cock ring restricting him from coming, he'd probably be rutting against him. "Seven."  
  
On the eighth hit, Louis' eyes were red rimmed—more from being so painfully hard than the smacks delivered to his bum. He was so turned on it hurt.  
  
"Two more, baby," Harry muttered. "And then we'll move on."  
  
Louis was both relieved and saddened; he could've easily come from another ten spanks, but that was what had gotten him in this situation anyway. He didn't want to do it again—there'd probably be more disappointment than punishment from Harry, then.  
  
After the tenth spank, Louis watched his cock bob against his stomach. The only thought he could formulate was _Harry_.  
  
He was so out of it that he just barely heard Harry's question that sounded more like a statement of, "Wanna suck Daddy's cock?"  
  
Louis nodded, his head moving in jerky motions because, yes, he wanted that, he really wanted that. Realizing Harry wanted words, he spoke. "Yes, please."  
  
He felt the vibrator slip back into him—Harry must've discarded it during their little spanking escapade—and stopping before more than two inches were inside of him. Louis rested his head against his forearm, clenching his teeth. "Fuck yourself with the vibrator while I fuck your mouth."  
  
Louis loved to be fucked from both ends, loved the feeling of Harry's cock down his throat while his arse was full. He grabbed the end of the vibrator, muttering, "Yes, Daddy," as he shifted back up onto his knees so he'd be at a better angle to suck Harry off.  
  
Harry shifted to the end of the bed where Louis' head had been lying only moments ago, his feet hanging off from his position on his knees in front of Louis' face. Louis stared up at him, waiting for instructions while Harry smiled down at him.  
  
"Turn it on to the second setting," Harry stated, petting a hand through Louis' hair, "and then you can suck my cock."  
  
Louis fumbled with the vibrator, careful to keep it inside of him as he searched blindly for the switch to turn it on, satisfied when he found it. He flipped it up to setting two, feeling the vibrations rack through his body and moaning from that alone.  
  
Harry pressed the head of his dick to the corner of Louis' mouth—his way of telling Louis it was okay to suck now, and Louis jumped at his chance.  
  
He sucked Harry down quickly, eagerly, relaxing his throat to take him deep. He was so enthusiastic about blowing Harry that he forgot completely about the toy in his arse until Harry tapped his shoulder and nodded back at it.  
  
"Keep it going or my cock's gone. Okay, baby?"  
  
Louis couldn't nod with Harry's dick in his mouth, and couldn't speak for the same reason, so he settled for staring up at him and pushing the vibrator into himself.  
  
He moaned immediately, sending vibrations up Harry's cock while his prostate got assaulted by the vibrations of the toy. Harry looked satisfied, threading both hands through Louis' hair and pulling softly in encouragement.  
  
Louis ended up fucking himself fast and rough, exactly the way Harry would when he was feeling particularly horny and Louis loved it. He drew moans from his own body, every sound surrounding Harry and bringing him closer to orgasm.  
  
Louis pulled off of Harry's dick until only the head was inside, tonguing and licking over the slit and staring up at Harry for approval.  
  
"You're being such a good boy," Harry said, clearly catching onto Louis' thoughts. "Sucking Daddy's cock so well. Look so gorgeous getting fucked."  
  
Louis crumbled; between the praise and the sensation of something filling both his mouth and his arse, he felt floaty and loved. He sucked Harry harder, took him as far as he could without gagging while the toy rested nearly permanently against his prostate.  
  
He was still hard though, still needed to come so terribly, but that damned ring was still around him and he couldn't. He wondered if begging Harry to come would do more harm or benefit.  
  
"Stop," Harry said suddenly, pulling Louis' head back with little force. "Want you to sit on my face."  
  
Louis groaned because, while the toy was definitely pleasurable, Harry's tongue was ten times better (but still not as good as his cock, sadly) and now he'd have _that_ in him instead without being able to come. He didn't think he could very well survive.  
  
He removed his mouth from Harry's dick reluctantly, doing the same with the vibrator after switching it off. He waited until Harry had his head resting by the headboard with the rest of his body laid flat against the mattress, his eyes encouraging Louis to come forward.  
  
Louis crawled forward, dick heavy between his legs and nipples aching, stopping when Harry put a hand to his chest. "Why don't we take that ring off of you first, yeah?"  
  
Louis could've cried with thanks in that moment, nodding quickly at Harry's words. Harry reached for the ring, sliding it off of Louis' cock and tossing it to the floor. Louis felt the difference immediately, the fullness of his dick hitting him harder than before as it sprung up onto his stomach once again.  
  
"Looks like you wanna come really badly," Harry commented, brushing his fingertips over its length. Louis wanted to nod and beg and tell Harry just how badly he needed to come, but Harry was grabbing onto his thighs and yanking before he could. "I think you were in the middle of something, Louis."  
  
Louis continued to move forward, shifting until his arsehole was hovering over Harry's face with his knees on either side of his head. Harry's hands wrapped around his thighs, keeping him in place while he breathed hot air over Louis' hole.  
  
"Sit on my face," he said, and as if by magic, Louis did.  
  
His breath hitched as soon as Harry's tongue made contact with his rim, breaching with little resistance. He let out a broken noise, rocking his hips down into Harry's mouth while his arms flailed uselessly to his sides. If he looked down, he could see Harry staring at the place his tongue disappeared inside of Louis and he looked so fucking _focused_.  
  
Louis' hands wove into Harry's curls, gripping tight while Harry's lips locked around his rim and sucked. It didn't surprise either of them when Louis whimpered out, "Close, Daddy," in a matter of seconds. When Harry only looked up at him and fucked his tongue into him faster, Louis knew he'd be allowed to come and soon.  
  
Harry's mouth worked wonders, licking up the entirety of Louis' entrance, hands forming a death-like grip on Louis' thighs as he went faster and forced Louis to stay put.  
  
"Daddy," Louis whispered, the feeling too close to deny. "Daddy!" he said louder, the word breaking off into a moan at the end as he spurted up onto his stomach.  
  
He panted, breathing labored because Harry was still licking into him and scraping his teeth over his rim, and Louis was nearly sobbing. He'd been kept from coming for the past hour, and now it seemed Harry was adamant about making him come as much as possible. His body hadn't quite caught up with his brain, however, as it continued to clench around Harry's tongue.  
  
Harry patted his thigh, his signal to get off; Louis did so with shaky legs, starting to move completely off of Harrybut he stopped him. "Wait."  
  
So Louis sat on his knees with his bum only an inch above Harry's cock, whining to himself because he was so sensitive, but all he wanted was Harry inside of him.  
  
Harry pulled his body up with his arms, sitting up completely before acknowledging Louis. "Daddy's gonna fuck you now."  
  
Louis moaned out, rocking his hips into the air subconsciously. Harry watched, his lip drawing between his teeth. Louis knew he looked desperate undoubtedly, but he didn't think he could be ashamed.  
  
"Please," Louis panted, his cock hardening against his thigh once again.  
  
"Wanna hear how much you want it," Harry spoke, getting on his knees and gesturing for Louis to lay down. "Tell Daddy how much you want his cock."  
  
Harry quickly slicked up his dick, staring up at Louis while his hand worked his length. Louis watched longingly from his position on his back, sucking his lip into his mouth and remembering the feeling of Harry's cock in his mouth only minutes ago. He wanted it.  
  
Louis opened his mouth, remembering Harry's request and prepared to beg as much as he needed, but as soon as his lips parted, Harry was shoving into him. Louis shouted, groaning at the feeling of such fullness that neither the toy or Harry's tongue had accomplished before.  
  
But  then Harry just sat there, keeping Louis full, without moving, hands braced on either side of Louis. Louis arched his back, attempting to work himself back onto Harry's dick, but Harry shook his head. "Beg for it and you can have it."  
  
It was followed by a small tug to the clamps that caused a shot of pain to flow through Louis' body. He'd nearly forgotten about them, the restricted blood flow fading into normalcy as his mind became clouded with other thoughts, but now Harry had pulled and gotten them just as pained but pleasured as before.  
  
Louis fisted his hands into the sheets, whining out a string of, "Please," and, "Need your cock, Daddy, it hurts," and, the one to drive Harry's hips forward, "Wanna make you come."  
  
As soon as Harry began to move, Louis couldn't speak. Harry liked to fuck hard sometimes, and Louis was coherent enough to realize that's what he was doing. He could only lie back and take it as Harry pushed into him.  
  
"You know," Harry said through countless pants, watching himself slide into Louis and groaning. "I think I wanna see you ride Daddy. Show him how much you like his cock, hm?"  
  
When Harry's hips began to slow down, Louis realized it was something Harry intended him to go through with, and he could only muster a short nod as an answer.  
  
Harry sat back against the head of the bed, all but carrying Louis with him as he moved with his boyfriend clinging to him. Louis slumped forward, head on Harry's shoulder. Harry tapped at his chin gently, only stopping when Louis looked up at him. "You tired, baby? Do you want me to finish us off?"  
  
Fuck. There he went being perfectly accommodating, shining the usual Harry he knew through the bedroom persona. It's what pushed Louis to lift his head up and shake his head, roll his hips forward and kiss Harry's neck. "No, I can do it."  
  
Harry smiled, locking his fingers around Louis' hips. "Give Daddy a kiss."  
  
Louis would've commented on how the line sounded like it was straight from a cheesy porno, but it was Harry and they were both _hard_ , there were more important matters to tend to.  
  
Louis leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's at the same time; he rocked back onto his dick and ended up moaning straight into his boyfriend's mouth. Harry swallowed it eagerly, prodding his tongue into Louis' mouth. Louis whimpered, using his knees to push himself up and down on Harry's cock.  
  
"Daddy," he whispered against Harry's mouth, the word coming out breathless and needy. He continued to work himself on Harry's dick, repeating the word unknowingly. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," he trailed off, unable to say anything else.  
  
It wasn't until Harry kept him seated on his cock without moving, pressed right against his prostate, that Louis remembered who was in control. He felt stupid for forgetting.  
  
"Daddy," Louis repeated the word from before, but it came out as more a plea than a declaration. He felt his eyes rimming with tears—he _needed_ to come or he'd absolutely _die_.  
  
"Just feel so good," Harry offered, and  then he was moving Louis with his own hands, on and off of his cock. Louis couldn't help a stray tear running down his cheek from the slow, torturous pace Harry was building. "Why don't you play with your nipples a bit, huh?"  
  
Louis' hands immediately went to the chain connecting the clamps, locking his fingers around and pulling weakly because it was obvious what Harry had asked of him wasn't a request. Even the small pull had him moaning, his nipples almost unbearably sensitive.  
  
"Come on, baby," Harry spoke. "Know you can do more than that."  
  
Louis bit his lip as he tugged a bit harder, breaking off into a sob halfway through. _God_ , he was sure he could come from this.  
  
Harry continued to impale Louis on his cock, bouncing his boyfriend's body and grunting obscenely at the tight heat around him. Louis was crying steadily now—the constant tugging at his nipples on top of Harry's cock inside of him was overwhelming, especially after having come twice tonight already.  
  
"Are your little nipples sore?" Harry questioned, moving Louis quicker, his voice sounding hoarse. Louis nodded. "Do you want it stop?" Louis' eyes drew closed, a noise of pleasure escaping him as he quickly shook his head "no."  
  
"Do you see how hard your dick is for me?" Harry muttered, bringing his mouth closer to Louis' ear. "It's so hard up against your tummy, baby. Begging me to play with it."  
  
"Daddy, please," Louis whispered desperately, pulling on the chain harder than before and encouraging Harry in his bounces. "I need to come."  
  
Harry grunted, removing one hand from Louis' hips to tug slowly at his dick. Louis fell forward, his entire body weight resting on Harry. He wanted to do something, keep Harry from doing all the work, but he was so, so close and he didn't think he could do much of anything until he came.  
  
"Gonna wait on Daddy," Harry stated, slowing his movements on Louis' cock. "You can come when I've come."  
  
Louis nodded, increasing the speed of his bounces, determined to get Harry to come as soon as possible. He moaned and whimpered, a hand still on the chain and providing the painful joy to his nipples.  
  
"Baby—" Harry said, sounding strained. He reached for the chain just as he came inside of Louis, pulling hard and pushing Louis to shoot his load between the two of them.  
  
Harry panted into Louis' mouth as he kissed him, feeling Louis' feeble attempts at moving his lips and encouraged him. Louis sat back and let Harry lick into his mouth, let out pleasured noises as his lips latched onto his again and again.  
  
"We're not finished yet," Harry said quietly, kissing along Louis' jaw. "One more thing. Are you gonna be good? Be a good boy for Daddy."  
  
Louis didn't know if he could survive more of whatever Harry had planned, especially if it involved him coming one more time—which it would, undoubtedly. But he did want to be good for Harry, wanted to be such a good boy.  
  
"Yes," Louis answered, nodding his head. "I'll be good, Daddy. I promise."  
  
"Good," Harry remarked, nipping Louis' neck. He gingerly removed Louis from his dick, ignoring Louis' whimper of protest at the loss of his fullness with a whispered, "It'll be better in a second, okay? Good boys are patient."  
  
Louis stilled his body, wanting nothing more than to be good for Harry. If he had to wait, so be it.  
  
Harry laid Louis out on his back, instructing him to open his legs wide—Louis questioned him then, worried about Harry's come spilling from his hole, but Harry had only replied with, "I know, my good boy," and Louis was silent once again.  
  
"We'll take this off," Harry said, fumbling with the clamps. "I bet your poor little nipples are so sore now, babe."  
  
Louis whimpered as Harry removed the clamps individually, the blood flow rushing back to them much too quickly to be comfortable. It was a good kind of hurt, and Louis wondered if Harry was going to do anything else with them. He sighed in both relief and disappointment when Harry moved away from his torso.  
  
"You're gonna come," he heard Harry's voice as he shuffled down the bed. "But you can do it whenever."  
  
Louis watched Harry settle between his legs on his stomach—the position he usually got into when he was about to eat Louis out, _fuck_. Louis spread his legs wider subconsciously.  
  
Harry dug his fingers into his thighs, rubbing over the flesh comfortingly. He always liked to do something like this after their rougher nights—work Louis down slowly with his mouth or his hands. Louis always appreciated it, couldn't stop thanking Harry afterward. Despite their roles in the bedroom, Harry enjoyed pleasing Louis just as much as Louis liked pleasing him; they just expressed it differently.  
  
He placed one slow, lingering kiss to Louis' hole, some of his come gathering on his lip as he pulled away. He licked it up, staring up at Louis as he did and finding his eyes stuck on Harry's head between his legs.  
  
Louis moaned, too fucked out to move. He felt Harry dip the tip of his tongue inside of him, coaxing his own come out of his hole and, fuck, it was hot. Louis' cock gave a twitch as Harry continued to suck around his rim.  
  
Harry's pace was slow, and all Louis wanted was quick and hard. He vaguely wondered if he was allowed to ask for that, but decided against it lest it ruin anything about what was happening now.  
  
Louis found his fingers twining into Harry's curls, massaging his scalp gently while his tongue continued to slide in and out of him at an agonizing rate. He pulled softly on his boyfriend's hair, hoping it was enough to persuade him to do something.  
  
It was; Harry's mouth sucked with more drive, his hands holding Louis' hips down tighter, his tongue fucking into him quicker. Louis couldn't hold back anything, whine and moan falling from his lips rapidly and increasing as Harry's movements did.  
  
When Harry's tongue slipped all the way inside and stretched Louis _just_ enough, he came with a shout. He repeated a mixture of Harry's name and the word Daddy as he came down, his grip on Harry's hair softening enough for Harry to maneuver his way up the bed and beside Louis.  
  
"Thank you," Louis muttered, crowding himself against Harry's chest. "I love you, Harry, thank you."  
  
This is how it usually went; Louis thanked him unnecessarily for a few minutes while Harry soothed him with a hand in his hair and the other on his side. "I love you too," Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.  
  
"I'm sorry I came without permission," Louis babbled, hugging closer to Harry's body. "I didn't mean to, I promise I'll try harder next time—"  
  
"It's okay, baby," Harry comforted him. "I knew it'd be hard for you not to come and I did it anyway. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I _came_ ," Louis argued weakly, but Harry told him he didn't do anything wrong, and that was all he needed. "I'm tired, Harry."  
  
"I am too, love." Harry reached for the blanket, tossing it over their come-covered bodies and pulling Louis' front closer to his. "We'll sleep now, but we have to clean up as soon as we wake up in the morning, alright?"  
  
"Alright," Louis murmured, already on the brink of sleep. Harry smiled at him. "Night, Daddy. Thank you."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Night, baby. Sleep well."  
  
Their relationship seemed odd to anyone outside of their circle, but anyone seeing the two of them sleep with their arms wrapped around each other with virtually no chance of letting the other go would know they were perfectly content with things exactly the way they were.

**Author's Note:**

> (I can't do endings to smut to save my fucking liFE)
> 
> Thank you so much for finishing this big pile of sex. It truly means a lot to me!!
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night, and I hope something makes you smile in the next twenty-four hours!
> 
> ♡ tumblr: [zourry](http://zourry.tumblr.com) ♡


End file.
